


keep yourself alive for me

by retts



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Immortal Husbands inventing love, M/M, Shower Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: Nicky grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him towards the stairs, not that there was any resistance from Joe. 'If I remember correctly, this one has two bathrooms, doesn't it?''I swear to God, you two, if you make too much noise — 'Unsurprisingly, there was no answer. Joe was already crowding Nicky forward, his hands on Nicky's hips.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 42
Kudos: 1385





	keep yourself alive for me

**Author's Note:**

> btw: this is completely based on the comics. andy is still immortal, the showdown was in dubai, and joe and nicky had already been taken when nile and andy meet up with booker. andy and booker weren't captured so they don't know that book had betrayed them.
> 
> well, ok, im pretty sure joe and nicky guessed that booker betrayed them but it was never explicitly said out loud, so let's just go with my assumption that they don't know lmao
> 
> it was fun writing in the comics!verse because there are shades of difference, there.

The Dubai safe house was possibly compromised (every one of them could be compromised, fuck, Andy would have to ask Booker exactly what else he'd let out of the bag) but they'd just have to risk it. After that bloody showdown at Merrick's lab, anyone with half a brain cell was probably going to leave them the fuck alone. For now, at least.

The ride downtown was tense. Or Andy and Booker were tense. In the rearview mirror, Andy could see Joe and Nicky wrapped up in each other, murmuring in an old language Andy had already forgotten. Booker was beside them, looking uncomfortable as fuck. Good, let him squirm for a bit.

Nile, in the passenger's seat, snuck curious glances at Joe and Nicky but kept to herself. Smart kid.

When they arrived, the safe house looked intact. Andy sent Booker in first. There was no gunfire, no explosion. Andy holstered her gun and went inside. 'We need to talk,' she said to Booker in an undertone, aware that Joe and Nicky were right behind her. 'Later.'

Booker looked at her warily. 'You're not going to tell them, yet?'

'And scrape you off the floor after they're through with you?' Andy snorted, flicking her ponytail behind her shoulder. 'Let them have this night, Booker. You owe them that much.'

'Owe us what?'

That was Nicky. Shit.

Andy looked at them over her shoulder. What was one more lie? 'Owe you at least one day off after being _kidnapped_ like amateurs.'

Joe made a face. 'You make it sound like we _let_ them take us.'

'Didn't you?' Andy wrinkled her nose at them. 'Hera's tits, you two are _rank._ '

'That's subtle, boss.'

Nicky grabbed Joe's hand and pulled him towards the stairs, not that there was any resistance from Joe. 'If I remember correctly, this one has two bathrooms, doesn't it?'

'I swear to God, you two, if you make too much noise — '

Unsurprisingly, there was no answer. Joe was already crowding Nicky forward, his hands on Nicky's hips.

Andy shook her head, her heart aching. 'A thousand years,' she murmured to herself. She was jealous of them. Who wouldn't be? Every time she felt that prickle, instead of lashing out at Joe and Nicky, she'd just find someone forgettable to fuck. Find the opposite of whatever Joe and Nicky had, because who else could have it?

'No way, a _thousand_ years?' Nile looked the picture of shock. 'You're seriously telling me they've been _together_ for a _thousand_ years?'

'Romantic, huh? Real enemies to lovers shit. There was even a war.'

Andy saw the moment it clicked for Nile. The way Joe and Nicky looked, their names. 'A thousand years, so sometime around the 11th century? And a war? Holy shit, the First fucking Crusades?'

'Bravo, you'd have made a great historian. Huh. In a way, you will be.' Andy reached for the pack of cigarettes in her jacket and came out empty. 'Fuck. Nile, you go take a shower. Other bathroom's just down the corridor to the left. Extra room next to it, there should be some clothes that'll fit you.'

Nile still looked shell-shocked as she went. Oh, Joe and Nicky were going to have fun with her. Both of them had ruled the Renaissance, so there were plenty of stories to tell.

The slight smile melted off Andy's face when she looked at Booker. 'Now, what are we going to do with you?'

Booker gave her a grim smile.  
  


* * *

'Something's wrong,' said Nicky, his bare back hitting the tiles.

'Yeah, my dick not being inside you,' leered Joe, stroking his erection as he looked at Nicky with hooded eyes.

Nicky huffed out a laugh. 'Make it more romantic, Joe.'

'No time. Fuck, Nicky, I want you.'

'Always,' said Nicky, forgetting the unusual tension earlier as Joe kissed him roughly. They touched each other in the places they'd been hurt, skimming fingers and palms over bloodstained skin to make sure everything had healed, that they still had whatever it was that kept them going centuries later.

Joe nibbled on Nicky's ear. 'You good, babe?'

'I could be better,' said Nicky, nudging Joe's hand downward.

Grinning, Joe stuck three thick fingers into Nicky's mouth. Nicky ran his tongue between and over them, eyelashes fluttering as Joe pushed them deeper than was comfortable. Looking for friction, Nicky rubbed his dick against Joe's abs.

Joe removed his fingers and replaced them with his lips. Nicky was hyper aware of Joe's arm falling down, his knuckles brushing Nicky's hip, the curve of his ass. Joe went lower and shoved his fingers into Nicky's hole. Hissing, Nicky curled his leg around Joe's hip in encouragement.

The shower sprayed over them, sluicing off the blood, gore and sweat of the whole unpleasant ordeal. Joe tongued at him, biting his lips. Nicky kissed back just as hard, his fingernails digging into Joe's broad back. It felt good to have Joe pressed against him like this. It always felt good but especially after the past few days they'd had. It wasn't their first rodeo with captivity and torture but it never got easier. It was a special sort of horror watching the man you loved killed repeatedly and be unable to do anything about it. Pin cushions, Merrick had called them as he'd stabbed Joe four, five, seven, ten, fifteen times like it was a game. It had felt good to empty the gun magazine at Merrick.

Nicky dragged his hands over where the wounds would have been. No scars, just smooth skin and firm muscles. Just Joe, his Yusuf, breathing and living and loving him as usual, thank God.

'Amore mio,' he said softly in that tone that never failed to make Joe snap.

Obligingly, Joe pulled out his fingers and sank his cock into Nicky, both of them groaning at the sensation. Once he was all in, Joe started rolling his hips, no hint of playfulness as he nailed Nicky's prostrate over and over.

God, it felt good. It was incredible that it was still so _incredible_. Nicky wrapped an arm around Joe's shoulder and buried his face in the strong curve of it. The position put Joe's mouth conveniently beside Nicky's ear and he proceeded to call him the sweetest things in every language he knew. Nicky tried to return the tenderness but all he could do was moan Joe's name. Joe always knew what he meant to say, anyway.

It was harder to fuck like this, Nicky's back slippery against the shower wall, but he held Joe tighter, needing to feel as much as he could. The muscles in his groin and thighs ached deliciously. His cock dripped and throbbed between their bodies. Joe had run out of endearments and began biting ownership along Nicky's neck. Each scrape of his teeth sent Nicky's nerve endings tingling with pleasure. Everything was pleasure, and heat, and force, and wetness.

' _Nicky_ ,' groaned Joe in a strangled voice that could mean only one thing. The sound lit up Nicky's pleasure centre and he felt an answering jolt low in his gut.

'Yeah, babe,' he said breathlessly, toes curling. He closed his eyes and fisted Joe's long hair and tugged desperately, his hips jerking. 'I'm here. I'm coming, Joe. _Joe_.'

Joe sought his mouth and swallowed his cry. He thrust back in hard, hit Nicky's sweet spot, and shouted as he filled Nicky with come. 'Shit, shit, shit, _shit_.'

It took a while to realise the water had gone cold. They were tangled up in each other, breathing harshly as the pleasure ebbed. Nicky lowered his leg and Joe pulled out of him. Come trickled down the inside of his thigh. It was a sensation as familiar as Joe's dick inside of him.

'Thank God for indoor plumbing,' mumbled Nicky as the shower washed away the semen as easily as it had the blood.

Snickering, Joe kissed Nicky on the shoulder. 'We had to be satisfied with rivers and streams back then. And travelling with sticky gunk when there weren't any.'

'It was disgusting. I can't believe sex was as popular as it was without regular baths.'

'Because it feels good, Nicky, remember?'

Nicky made a face. 'Oh, I certainly do.'

'Which is why you're as fastidious as a cat, now. Hmmm, you do smell good, though.' Joe took a deep inhale, his nose buried into the crook of Nicky's neck.

Smiling, Nicky patted the back of Joe's head. Joe disentangled himself and raised his arms over his head in a long stretch. The shower sputtered on his face. Nicky grabbed the soap and lathered his hands, then slid them across Joe's broad frame. Joe let out a yawn and dropped his arms.

'Sleepy, are you?' asked Nicky fondly.

'Hey, I was a lab rat for over twenty four hours, proceeded to kill a lot of assholes after breaking free, and had a pretty spectacular orgasm at the end of it all. I need to sleep.' Joe peered at Nicky. ' _We_ need to sleep, babe.'

'Agreed, so stop being lazy and help me shower.'

Joe smeared bubbles over Nicky's hair, making sure none got into his eyes. Nicky carefully rinsed the inside of Joe's ears; blood splatter could get into the most surprising places. By the time they were patting each other dry, Nicky was repeatedly yawning and Joe was swaying on his feet. 

The bedroom was cold and they hurried to get changed. Nicky tugged the shirt down Joe's head and Joe tied the strings of the joggers Nicky stepped into. Once that was done, Joe buried his face in Nicky's chest and gave another yawn.

'Guns,' murmured Nicky as he pushed Joe on the bed and crawled in after.

Joe grabbed the clean one Andy had tossed at him after escaping Merrick's place and put it under his pillow. Nicky fell on his side and sighed when Joe slotted behind him. Exhaustion was pulling him under and Nicky stopped resisting.

'You're right, something's off,' said Joe, a slight slur to his voice, forehead resting on the back of Nicky's neck. 'Andy and Booker. Do you think —'

'Let's deal with it in the morning,' said Nicky, covering the hand splayed across his stomach. 'It can't be too bad.'

Joe let out a snore in reply. Smiling, Nicky squeezed Joe's hand and closed his eyes.

(In the morning, it was so much worse.)  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you could leave a kind comment and kudos for me, that'd be swell. stay safe, everyone.


End file.
